


Deal with the Devil

by fanficjanai



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficjanai/pseuds/fanficjanai
Summary: Tiltyu gets to see Azelle's face, one last time. Set after Belhalla. Most of the torture is implied not seen. Reference to the aftermath of Belhalla in graphic terms.
Relationships: Azelle/Tiltyu | Tailtiu
Kudos: 3





	Deal with the Devil

Azelle groaned as the door to his chamber opened again. Were the torturers back to torment him again? Or perhaps his “brother” if he could even call him that anymore was back to question him over Sigurd one last time. Either way he knew for sure that he couldn’t hold out much longer. The light from the torch was blinding in the blackness but the figure carrying it seemed softer and gentler than any he had seen in months.

“Gods… Azelle what have they done to you?” Tiltyu’s voice was strained as if the very sight of him in this state was painful.

“Tiltyu! Why are you here!? I told you to get to Silesse with the children. Don’t tell me they’ve taken over there too?”

“Azelle I-I’m sorry. I didn’t make it. Father’s army caught the children and I crossing the border. We’re captives now. But Arvis… he arranged a visit for me, I don’t know why. Pity perhaps, or perhaps it’s an implicit threat. I don’t know which but I know we don’t have much time. I’m sorry my love.”

“Dear don’t say that. No matter what happens to me you have to live on. Even before we were lovers, we were friends. And you’re… you’re my last friend left. Gods they showed me Lex’s corpse He was melted to his armor. So, I need you to be strong for me. They won’t hurt you; they can’t hurt you surely. Your family won’t allow it.”

But even as he was saying it, Azelle’s eyes were adjusting to the light and he could tell that Tiltyu was not okay. She was bruised and cradling a rib gingerly.

“By the crusaders don’t tell me they-“

“Don’t worry about me dear. I’ll be fine,” she said as she leaned in to kiss him softly.

Tears fell down Azelle’s cheeks but he didn’t know if they were his or hers as he held her for what would be the last time.

“Listen, I don’t have much time left. Tell… tell Tinny to grow up strong for me okay? And tell Arthur he’s the man of the house now. And tell them every day you can that I love them.”

They could both hear footsteps echoing on the stairs by this point.

“Of course, dear, of course. You know I’ll tell them.”

“Don’t ever let them think this is normal. Raise them to be fighters. Fighters to the end. Arvis can’t win. Even if we die, someone has to beat him. Someone has to make this right.”

The footsteps were at the door. It sprung open and two burly men came in and tore the couple apart, dragging Azelle to his feet and throwing Tiltyu to the floor.

“AZELLE! AZELLE I LOVE YOU!”

“I know Tiltyu. And I’m sorry.”

“Don’t go. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me like this.” Tiltyu doubled over in pain, both from being thrown and sobbing. She tried to crawl after Azelle but a heavy boot stomped on her hand.

“That’s enough of a show isn’t it Tiltyu,” came the cold voice of Arvis.

“You’re a MONSTER! How could you send me here when you know you were going to- when you knew you were going k-kill him!” She began pounding on Arvis’ legs futilely.

“You’ve served your purpose. I’ll be sending you back to your family now. Unless you’d like to watch the show?” Arvis’ voice remained cold but he had a wicked grin on his face.

“You’re not human Arvis!”

“… not anymore I’m not.” Arvis grabbed Tiltyu by the wrist and dragged her to her waiting family.

After she was shepherded away, Arvis wondered, not for the first time, if this was necessary. Did presenting a strong face mean killing his brother and torturing Tiltyu like this? He sighed as he contemplated the deal with Manfroy, a deal that was looking more and more like a deal with the devil.


End file.
